Weiss's mistake
by Dark century writer
Summary: Weiss has eaten Ruby's cookies and some crazy stuff happens from there read to find out
1. Chapter 1

This story is originally up on Wattpad

Just thought I'd share it over here too

Ruby rose was crying her eyes out do to the fact

Weiss had just eatten her cookie's

Weiss " ruby I know this look's bad

But I'll buy you some more

Ruby " dad specially made those for me & yang

They are the best

Weiss " I'm super sorry ruby what can I do to make it up to you guys

Ruby " I don't know maybe take me to the weapon store

I need some more rounds

For My baby

Weiss " I would but I'm running

A little low on money right now

Ruby's eyes turn straight red not unlike her sister's do

Ruby " ok there's one other way

You can make it up to me

What's that Weiss asked in a Shakey Tone of voice

Ruby " you can die

Weiss " ok ok I'll take you to the weapon store just don't kill me

Ruby closed her eyes when she open them they were back to her normal Silver

Ruby " ok I'll get ready than

She said in a cherry Tone

Weiss thought to herself

Thank god for that

She looked like she was going to kill me there

Two hours go by

Weiss & ruby leave the weapon store

Ruby " thanks Weiss for buying me the part's & round's I need

Weiss" no problem

Not like I had A choice she thought to herself

Ruby quickly surprised Weiss

With a kiss on her lips

Weiss " what the fuck ruby

Ruby " I don't know how to tell you this Weiss but I love you.

Ruby started running full speed

Down the main st back to the school

Ruby thought to herself

I'm So fucked right now

Weiss knows I like her now so what the fuck do I do now

Weiss " ruby I'm so sorry I didn't mean to yell at you

Weiss using her glyphs

Tried to catch up with Ruby but to no avail

As the girl was much faster

Than her

Ruby's perspective

She thought to herself

I finally got back to beacon

Now I got to find somewhere to hide

Can't be the dorm room

Maybe team jnpr's room

No too obvious

What about the Library

Yeah that should work

She quickly ran through the doors to the library

And found a quarter obscured by a lot of the bookshelves

In the history section of the area

Of which there was only one other person around

Mrs. Blake belladonna

"Ruby what are you doing here

? Blake asked in a questioning tone of voice

" well you see I may have kissed

Weiss when we went to The weapon store today

& She didn't seem to take it very well

So I ran

And that's why am here hiding from her

" you know you can't hide here forever

Right?

"Yeah do I look stupid to you Blake

" why yes ruby right now you do

" whatever can I hide here for now at least

"Of course you can

But later you have to talk to her about it ok ruby

" ok I will once I figure out what to say

Weiss's perspective

Where could she be

I checked all the usual spots

But nothing

Weiss pulled her scroll out of her pocket

& began sending a message to yang to ask for help

End of chapter one


	2. Chapter 2

Yang's scroll started to ring with the song sex by nicklback

Yang" hey WeissCream what's up

Weiss" your sister kissed me Than ran off towards the school

I ran after her but she was faster than me and I lost

Her haif way back

I'm at goodwhich's room

Can you and Blake come help me please"

Yang" I can but i really don't know where Blakey is right now

I can maybe get Jaune

To help

I'm On the way now"

Weiss Heard a loud click as the phone disconnected

As she walked out of the room to wait for

Yang&Jaune

Yang's perspective

She got & quickly ran to the door & across The hall to jnpr's

Room

And knocked on it

She heard a voice from behind the door

what's up yang?

Jaune said from behind the door

Yang" I have to go help

Weiss find ruby"

Jaune" why?

Yang" she kissed Weiss

Anyway do you want to help me & her look

Jaune" yeah I'll help you look

For her

The door opened & out came

Jaune dressed in his normal armor and hoodie

Jaune" where are we meeting her anyway

Yang" goodwhich's

Jaune" cool so why do you think ruby kissed Weiss anyway

Yang" I don't really know

As they reached the room

Yang said with the cocky tone in her voice

Weiss" I can see that you Nimrod so I think we should check the library

It's the only place I haven't looked so far

End of chapter


End file.
